


Third Time

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how to do tags, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: In which Seungmin kisses Hyunjin three times in different situations.





	Third Time

\--

Seungmin was always timid, quiet and just simple there, but he's known as the sweetest dude in the group. In fact, almost everyone in Stray Kids knows that Seungmin is the sweetest when it comes to Hyunjin. Hyunjin was simply Hyunjin, he likes and adores Seungmin a lot but was just too shy to admit it and being reminded by the fact that they're currently having a to-death battle with JYP wasn't really a good chance to admit his undying feelings. He was of course oblivious with Seungmin's feelings.

There was three times Seungmin kissed Hyunjin. 

\--

> "Hyunjin-ah, don't rap the last rap verse. I can't understand a thing you're saying. Please work on your pronunciation," JYP said on the evaluation. Hyunjin was quite devastated and traumatized. Those words was like daggers to him that hit his throat.

Ever since that, he always worked hard on his pronunciation only to get worried and nervous again. He survived the 3:3:3 Mission but Minho got eliminated. Due to this, for the busking event he had to take Minho's rap part. "I can't do this," he started to mutter to himself on the way to the self-practice room. It was his original rap line but because of JYP he began doubting himself. 

"eoduwotteon nae gwageo talchulhae nae kkamkkkamha-" Hyunjin groaned and took the pen again and bite on it. It was already 2am but Hyunjin was still practising. He already turned the camera off since it would only remind him of his sufferings when the clips are shown on the broadcast. He suddenly heard a knock on the door, "It's open," he said and he saw his sunshine cautiously beaming on him. "I didn't know this was occupied though, I'll go on and find another room," Seungmin said. Hyunjin giggled, "You know I'm here though, if you didn't you wouldn't have knocked," he said, Seungmin was just really bad at lying. "Okay fine, I did. I was worried you might have died after choking on the pen you're biting on," Seungmin said and took a seat next to Hyunjin. "Do you want me to die choking?" the latter asked with a fake pained shookt expression. "I wonder," Seungmin said and rolled his eyes. They looked at each other and smiled. 

Hyunjin again started practising, but as he was practising he gets frustrated even more because he's getting even more nervous due to the fact that Seungmin was there breathing, alive and watching him get frustrated with his tongue tied over a simple rap part. Seungmin sighed as he sees Hyunjin get frustrated and so he stood up. He placed his hand on Hyunjin's shoulders and took the pen Hyunjin was biting on and kissed him on the lips. Without much details and on the next second, the two 00-liners just kissed. 

Pulling away, both are flustered, cheeks tinted in pink and lips swollen. Seungmin cleared his throat and said, "Go back to practice now, I'll go home first. Bye," he said not actually breathing and ran out of the door. Hyunjin was in the state of shock and tried to keep his mind away from what happened. For some reasons, after the kiss, his flow was coming out and he had no problem in rapping. He went home early than expected that day. 

\--

Neither one spoke about how Seungmin "helped" Hyunjin and both are grateful because both are still flustered about it. 

It is a normal day for the kids, it was their day-off even though it isn't really existing but they still refer to it as day-off since it was okay for them to go to practice late. Seungmin was being extra lazy. Seungmin was never lazy, he was one of the hard-working members but he was being extra lazy today; Hence, he was the last on to wake up. The others have already went either to their school for extra credits or to the company for practice.

He dragged himself to get breakfast only to realize that someone was being an ass hole and put the cereals on the top shelf, out of Seungmin's reach. Seungmin inwardly groan and began tiptoeing to reach the cereals. Hyunjin saw the younger was at distress because of the unreachable cereal decided to help him out. He took the cereals with ease and saw the light sparked in Seungmin's eyes. He smirked and decided to tease to shorter one. He held the cereals higher. 

"Hwang Hyunjin give the cereals to me. NOW!" Seungmin said, "If you can reach it then okay," Hyunjin teased and laughed. The shorter pouted, "NO FAIR! YOU'RE TALL!" Seungmin screamed as he was trying to reach for the cereals. "I'm not tall, you're just short," He said and laughed again. Seungmin was having the worst morning with this beautiful human being and so the lord was testing his patience he took Hyunjin by the collar and kissed him. Hyunjin was in shock and slowly his hand was going lower. Seungmin took this chance and took the cereals, "Thank you very much," he said and made his breakfast. "No fair! Is that even allowed?" Hyunjin asked, slightly fuming. It was the second time the younger stole a kiss from him. "You weren't even fair, don't complain," the younger pointed. "I was being fair, you're just short," Hyunjin said. Seungmin stood up and looked at him, "Am not!" he argued

"Short,"

"Am not,"

"Short,"

"Am not!" Seungmin said while pouting, the kid was definetly fuming in the morning. Hyunjin chuckled and kissed the younger's forehead. "Short," he said and went out of the kitchen.

\--

The final broadcast has came and all 9 members are preparing for their solo stage as per requested by JYP as an additional mission. Hyunjin was up next waiting for Woojin to finish his solo performance. His hands were shaking and he was hell nervous; He never gets nervous but he is now. 

"Hyunjin-ssi, please be on stand-by now," the staff said. Hyunjin stood up on his seat and he heard his members shout few encouraging words. Woojin was already finishing his closing ment when Seungmin approached him. "Hyunjin-ah," Seungmin said and looked at Hyunjin, "Don't get nervous or you might screw your choreography," Seungmin muttered and stared. He then kissed Hyunjin on the lips and ran away due to embarrassment.

Hyunjin performed well, great even and so all his worries went away. He suddenly remembered Seungmin and ran to find the boy. When he saw that Seungmin was vocalizing outside their waiting room, he just went and dragged the boy to an unoccupied room and kissed him back. Hyunjin was just very happy and smiled through the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at the lost puppy he's holding. "In case you asked, I like you Kim Seungmin and I know you like me too and I say you like me a lot. Now can you please just be my boyfriends so I wouldn't held you liable for all those stolen kisses you did?" he asked.

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted in AFF under LianMakulet23. I hope you enjoy it as much as I was crying over it.


End file.
